Beautiful Soul
by xxEmoRainbowxx
Summary: Brick finds out that Jo is a popular bikini model; and he confronts her about it. Can this headstrong cadet prove his love for the island's jockette?


Title: Beautiful Soul

Pairing: Jock (Jo x Brick)

Rating: K+

Summary: Brick finds out that Jo is a popular bikini model; and he confronts her about it. Can this headstrong cadet prove his love for the island's jockette?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series; or Total Drama Revenge of the Island. For right now, Teletoon and Cartoon Network have ownership of it. I also don't own the song Beautiful Soul; the amazing Jesse McCartney owns it. All I own is the plot.

Author's Note: This story takes place during episode 2; which is the episode where the contestants play Truth or Dunk. It's set at night time; probably around 7 or 8. I based this one-shot on chapter 1 of Total Drama: A Brick and Jo Love Story; which is a story on . I don't own that story; I'm only using details from it to make this sound more real.

* * *

Beautiful Soul

Brick's POV

Out of the three girls on my team, there's Anne Marie, Zoey, and Jo. One of them was a popular bikini model. What I didn't expect was Jo being that girl. I mean, it just doesn't seem like her thing. She's tough and determined; those don't exactly seem like model traits. They can be, it just surprised me. Then, when Chris put a picture of Jo in a white two piece on the screen, it...took my breath away.

You see, I already liked Jo for who she was. When I saw that picture, I felt blood rush down to a certain spot. The awkward part was that I was sitting right next to Jo. She didn't see my excitement; but she saw the surprised look on my face.

She's probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I'm not saying that just because of the way she looks on the outside. I guess what I'm trying to say is...she's a beautiful person inside and out.

I look up at the sky through the clouds of smog hovering the island we've been forced to call home for the next 8 weeks. The moon is full, shining down on everything in sight, including Jo.

She sits there, on a pedestal (its really a rock) in the moonlight, with a small smile on her face. Walking up to stand beside her, I break the silence that generally hangs in the nighttime air.

"H-hey Jo." I said, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks.

She turns her head to look at me; and her smile grows slightly.

"H-hi Brick, nice night isn't it?" She says, looking back up at the sky.

"Nice night if you're by yourself; an amazing night if its spent with someone as beautiful as you." I said bravely, meaning every word of it.

The second she seemed to understand what I had said, a light scowl appeared on her face. She stood up from where she had been sitting (the pedestal-rock) and faced me, still scowling lightly.

"Brick, I don't want to hear anymore about me being a model, you hear me, or I'll pound your face in." She said, not really putting her heart into the insult.

I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes. I saw so many different emotions swirling around in the lavender pools known as Jo's eyes: Fear, anger, hope, and so many others.

"Jo, hasn't anyone told you that you're beautiful?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but I kept going.

"I mean, I'm sure you've had so many guys said stuff like 'you're hot' or 'you're fine' or 'you're smoking'. You see, none of those terms fit a lady. You're a lady; you have so much more class than those other models. You know what makes you different?" I said, still looking deep into her eyes.

She seemed absolutely speechless; that is, before she finally spoke up.

"Brick, do you really mean all of that? And what could possibly make me different?" Jo said, eyes shining with the smallest hint of tears.

"One, I mean every word of that, and two, you have a beautiful soul." I said, closing the gap between us.  
'Her lips taste like peppermint.' I thought as I kissed her.

When we finally needed oxygen, we broke the kiss.

"Well...that was nice." Jo said smiling.

"That it was. Would you like to accompany me back to the cabin?" I said, flashing a smile.

"Of course, I'd love to." She said, holding her hand out to me.

The walk was silent, but it was a good kind of silence. I walked her up to the door of the room she shared with Anne Marie and Zoey, and let go of her hand.

"Goodnight Jo, sleep well." I said, turning to walk to the guy's room.

Jo then grabbed my hand as I turned to walk away, and somehow spun me around so that I faced her. She kissed my cheek and winked at me as she said "Goodnight Brick.", before going into her side of the cabin.

"Wow..." I said, holding my cheek, as I walked over to the guys side of the cabin.


End file.
